untitled for now
by Jashinsangel0521
Summary: it started of as a regular night. but on the shellrazer home, they spot a wounded girl walking. why is raph interested in her? and why are the foot after her and her family? RaphxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I'm putting my other stories on hold and working on this new one. I know all I did was naruto and I thought, hey, why not try new genera? So I'm tapping in to my TMNT fan girlyness and writing this! I hope you enjoy! I do not own TMNT. I just own the OC.

Chapter 1

It was just a normal night for the turtles. They went on patrol, kicked some purple dragon scum off the streets for the night, and even fought some foot ninja. The brothers were getting use to this routine. But they were never aware of what was to come. And how their world would be turned upside down.

Jumping of the roof and flipping twice around the air, one of the turtles landed on the lower roof softly. His blue bandana claimed him as Leonardo. The eldest and the leader of the four.

"I'll right guys. Let's get going." Leonardo said. One of the other turtles cried. Michelangelo, the youngest of the four, jumped down to meet his brother.

"Come on Leo. Just a little longer!" he cried. He added his puppy eyes to help him try to convince his elder brother. Two more turtles joined the others on the roof. Donatello, claiming the purple bandana, the brains of the group agreed with Michelangelo.

"I'm with Mikey, Leo. We are all done with patrol. Why not stay and relax? Enjoying the view the big apple has to offer us."

"Come on guys. We have to go. The longer we are up here the more likely we'll find trouble!"

The other turtle, Raphael, cracked his knuckles.

"I could use a few more heads to smash ya know." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Raph, keep on breaking your toys and we are not going to get you new ones." the other two turtles snickered at the oldest joke. Raphael was the tempered one in the group, and with the most muscle mass out of all of them, he blows thru the enemies he is against. Raph tsked, and crossed his arms. Leo closed his eyes and thought for a while. After a minute or two he reopened them and nodded.

"Alright. We'll stay here just a little longer." The three turtles cheered. Grateful for their leaders decision. They all ran off to enjoy the night while it lasted.

Done. Sorry its short. The next chapter will be longer I promise! R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thank you whoever reviewed yesterday! I love reviews like those! ^::^

OK. So I promised you a longer chap so here it is! **I do not own tmnt I just own my OC. Also! If you have seen the newer version of TMNT I will be using some bad guys from there that I also don't own!** But in later chapters. Another also… I will be updating till summer over or until the story is complete. Whichever comes first!

|

|  
Chapter 2

Running among the rooftops, three of the four brothers were relaxed. Enjoying the views and sounds New York gave them. Leonardo, thou, still thought it was better to be underground than spending more time out in the open. Leo's nerves were on edge. It was too quiet in New York. Everyone seemed missing. Leo kept his guard up and said nothing to his brothers. He did not want to ruin the fun they seemed to be having. Little did he know that he was right. And that an enemy was currently watching, waiting, for the moment to strike.

The four brothers took a break from the entire roof hopping , and landed on another plat form. Leonardo, whose nerves were more on edge, sensing that something was off finally spoke up.

"Alright guys. An of fun. We need to head back now." Donnie and Mikey wined in protest. Raph, on the other hand, scoffed.

"Aw. Is fearless scared? Don't worry Leo we'll protect you." The tree turtles laughed. Leo did not look amused. At all.

"I'm not scared Raph. There's just something off," Leo smirked," but if you get scared you could hold my hand." Donnie and Mikey burst out laughing at this point. Raph fumed, grabbing his Sais, he remarked.

"How about you say that again Leo." Before Leo could say something else, out of nowhere, a bunch of mutated baby spiders came. Climbing the wall, falling from the skies. The works.

"No time for arguing now raph. We got trouble." Leo took out his katanas and got into a defensive position. He was about to attack when a pair of nun chucks came out and wrapped themselves around his sword.

"LEO! STOP! Can't you see that their babies?!" Mikey explained. He put away his weapon and scooped up a baby spider.

"Can we keep them Leo? Please?" Mikey cuddled against the baby spider. Dropping his doggy eyes again. Donnie looked at the spiders carefully.

"Hey guys… don't these spiders look familiar?" the turtles stated at the spiders now surrounding them. Mikey, after examining the spider in his hand, spoke out.

"Yea. Ha-ha. They look like spider bytez! Ha-ha!" just then a voice boomed.

"They look like me because they are mine you frogs!" down from one of the ledges spider bytez jumped. He landed on the opposite side of the roof from the turtles. And boy did he seem p'd off.

"Put down my kid frog!" the spider Mikey was holding bit him hard. Mikey screamed as the spider broke thru skin. The baby let go and ran to his father. Donnie went to his wounded brother and started to wrap it. Leo and raph got into defensive positions. Ready to charge at Spider Bytez.

"How many times do we have to tell you?! We. Are. Not. Frogs!" raph fumed. And Leo nodded in agreement.

"Whatever lizard. But on to business. Now that I found you I can finally get revenge for my phone and what you did to me! Get em kids!"

All the baby spiders charged at the four brothers. Spitting their acid and snapping their jaws. They all fought for a while but the boys were in bad shape.

"DONNIE! We need to get out of here now!" Leo said as he slashed a spider.

On it!" Donnie pulled out his remote control and pressed the red button. "Alright guys when I say go jump off!" Donnie and the others gathered near a ledge. Donnie pulled out a small metal case and pulled the charge out of it.

"Ready? JUMP!" the four brothers jumped off the ledge and onto the shellrazer. Donnie threw the catenae up and blew into a giant puff of smoke. They all got in the vehicle and drove away. They all sighed in relief.

"Alright Leo. You were right. We should have gone home sooner!" mikey said.

"It's alright guys. Let's just go."

TIMESKIP!

The brothers were finally in the sewers again. They drove slowly trying to calm their nerves. And so that Donnie could get a better look a mikeys hand.

"Well the good news is that it's not that bad. The bad news is that you'll need a couple of stitches..."

"Awe... comes on! I can't release my nun chuck fury with stitches! Total bummer!"

"To bad we can't stitch your mouth shut." Raph stated. Mikey glared at him.

"Well… well... your mean!"

"Really that's your best comeback? 'Your mean'? Wow."

"Shut up raph! You're just jealous that I don't get to train as much as you now that I'm going to have stitches!"

"Why you little! Mikey!" raph was about to plunge at mikey when Leo shouted.

"STOP IT! Something's up ahead."

"Is it a foot ninja?" raph asked, while grabbing his Sais.

"Or is it a purple dragon?"

"hm... neither I think," Donnie stated," To short to be a purple dragon… she looks hurt thou."

"SHE?!" the other three turtles shouted.

"Why is a girl in the sewers?" mikey asked.

"Who knows? But she is trouble."

"Hold up raph. Not all girls are trouble." Leo stated. He slowed down a little more so that the scanners could get a good reading on the girl. She was right up ahead and her side was bleeding heavily. She didn't seem bothered by it. Or the fact that a single subway cart was heading toward her. She just kept walking. Leo speed up the shellrazeer and past the girl. He stopped just a head of her.

"Alright. Let's go see is she is ok."

"What? Why?"

"Because she is hurt. We can't just leave her raph."

"Ug. Fine!"

The four turtles got out of the vehicle and turned towered the girl. The scanners were right. She had blood on her side. The mysterious girl kept walking. Not taking notice of the turtles yet. She seemed in a haze. Her mind was deep in thought.

"Maybe... someone should walk up to her?" Donnie said. Leo, Raph, And Donnie turned their heads at mikey.

"What? Now way I'm going up to her!"

"GO."

"Ug. Fine." Mikey walked up to the girl slowly.

"Uh. Hi... hello? Anyone home?" mikey waved his hand in front oh the girls face. She blinked a couple of times.

"Huh?" she looked at mikey. Widening her eyes she took a couple steps back.

"What the…"

Mikey walked up to her and smiled.

"HI! My name is Mikey! What's yours?" he got right up into personal space. Waiting for an answer.

The girl just stood there. Shocked. She backed up more and shook her head. She started mumbling things and she sat down. She put her head into her hand and kept on mumbling.

"Way to go idiot." Raph said as he slapped mikey on the back of the head. Raph walked up to the girl and kneeled down next to her. He poked her shoulder and she glanced up.

"Hey. What your name and why are you down here?" she pulled her head up and looked around. She looked at raph then his brothers. Mikey wave at her and she waved back slightly. She looked back at Raph and she spoke.

"I was running away." The boys looked at her. Raph spoke again.

"Why run down here?" the girl blinked again. Raph saw that she had something to hide. He sighed and stood up. He glanced at Leo and he nodded. Raph glanced back at the girl and held his hand out.

"Here. You'll come with us till your better." The girl looked at her side and looked back up at raph. She hastily reached her own hand and grabbed his. Raph smirked a little and pulled her up.

"See? We won't hurt you." The girl nodded. They brothers and the girl started to head back to the shellrazer. The girl tightened her grip on Raphels hand. And she started to mumble again. Raph glanced at her. He caught a few words. Like "car with strangers' and 'danger' and 'must run'. Raph looked questionable at the girl. He was about to ask for her name again but he stopped when the girl stopped. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around. The others had stopped to. They turned to see what was happening. Leo stood there and checked the surroundings. He listen carefully and finally got it. Something was coming. Something that seemed to scare the girl.

"Get ready guys. Something's coming this way." They all pulled out their weapons and raph shoved the girl behind him. Just ahead a bunch of foot ninja appeared and so did fish face. They halted once the saw the turtles. Fish Face pushed his way to the front of the group. He spotted the girl behind raph and he spoke.

"All right turtles. I'll let you live. If you just give me that little monster your protecting." Fish face said.

The turtles glared at him. Raph glanced back at the girl who had her head down and was visibly shaking. And turned back to fish face.

"You're probably more of a monster than this girl is. You walking mermaid."

Fish face growled. "Fine them. Hey you monster! Come with us nice and easy and your freak friends will be spared." The girl looked up and glanced at Fish face. She looked around at the turtles next. They were tired and mikey looked pale. She stepped off to the side and started to walk toward Fish face. Raph grabbed her wrist.

"What the shell are you doing?!" the girl just shook her head and pulled her wrist out of raphs grip. She continued on.

Fish face smirked. "That's it you little demon. Come on." He looked at the turtles. "Your little monster just saved your shells. Who knew monsters could care."

Half way to Fish face, the girl stopped. She turned her head and smiled at the turtles and mouthed 'run' to them. Then she dashed off across the sewer running from both the foot and the turtles.

Fish face cursed. "Run after her! Don't let her escape!" he looked back at the turtles and headed after the girl to. The turtles had a look of shock on them for a couple of minutes.

'why… did she do that?" Donnie asked.

"I don't care why. I'm going after her."

"Hold up raph! Foot ninja are after her and fish face! We can't go. It's too risky. And we have to get mikey home fast before he passes out!"

"Then get him home." Raph said. He rushed inside the shell razor and dropped the shell cycle. "I'm going after her. With or without you!" he started the bike and drove toward the direction of the girl's path. Leo sighed.

"Let's get mikey home. Raph will be back."

TIMESKIP!

Raph followed the foot clan and Fish face on foot after he found them. He was off in the distance but still heard fish faces rampage continue down the tunnel. Raph wondered why the foot clan wanted with the girl. And why they called her monster and demon. Once he was sure the foot have moved on he continued on. He heard splashing up ahead and hid in the shadows again. He grab his sai and was about to attack. He stopped when he saw the girl running back his way. Putting away his sai he reached out and grabbed the girl. He put his hand over her mouth to quiet her scream.

"Sh. It's me. Come on let's get you out of here." The girl shook her head no.

"I can't go with you. Didn't you hear them? I'm a monster. And I'm dangerous. I'm better off alone." She whispered. She got out of his grasp and walked away. Raph sighed and grabbed her wrist. And he started dragging her toward the shell cycle. She struggled and kept saying let me go. Sighing again he picked her up and started to run toward the vehicle.

"You're not a monster. Monsters don't risk their lives for people who they just met." The girl stopped struggling after that. She stayed quiet. Once they got to the shell cycle Raph drove slowly thru the tunnels toward the lair. Glancing down every once and a while at the now sleeping girl.

DONE! Sorry that was long and probably a drag on. I had a huge writers block during half of this. Lol. So yea. Later! R&R PLEASE!


End file.
